Transformers (sequel trilogy)
Plot? This movie could take place more than 2 years after "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" due to Bay hiring John Malkovich to play Sam's boss and with Optimus and Bumblebee getting makeovers. Characters More ideas can begin after the premiere of "Revenge of the Fallen" Michael Bay says he wants less than 46 robos because of the negative review and shakings from the film. Possible Humans * Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky (Shia LeBeouf) * Ron Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) * Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) * Lisa Stuarts (Lacey Chabert) * Sam's Boss (John Malkovich) * Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox)(doesn't die because of Bay's horny lack of intention) * Erica Banes (Karyn Parsons)(Mikaela's wayward mother and Sam's english teacher at college) N.E.S.T. (Networked Elements: Surporters and Transformers) * General Morshower (Glenn Morshower) * Lieutienant Rafe (Ray Park) * Major William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) (Dies in this film) * Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) * Graham (Matthew Marsden) * Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) Possible Autobots *'Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime' - Peterbilt 379 semi-truck (voiced by Peter Cullen) *'Autobot Deputy Commander Ultra Magnus' - Kenworth W900 semi-truck ''(voiced by Michael Ironside) *'Autobot Cavalier Rodimus''' - Chevrolet Avalanche (voiced by Jason Griffith) *'Female Autobot Warrior Chromia' - blue Suzuki B-King 2008 motorbike (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) *'Autobot Scout Bumblebee' - Chevrolet Camaro (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *'Autobot Spy Wheelie' - RC toy monster truck ''(partnered with Bumblebee) (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide''' - GMC Topkick C4500 ''(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet''' - Hummer H2 Fire Search & Rescue SUV (voiced by Robert Foxworth) *'Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe' - Chevrolet Corvette Stingray concept (voiced by Andre Sogliuzzo) *'Autobot Mechanic Jolt' - Chevrolet Volt (voiced by Tracy Morgan) *'Autobot Military Strategist Prowl' - Dodge Durango police SUV ''(voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Unknown Autobot''' - Ferrari 458 Italia' Autobot Twins *'Autobot Messenger Skids' - Chevrolet Beat concept (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Autobot Infiltrator Mudflap' - Chevrolet Trax concept (voiced by Reno WIlson) Aerialbots / Superion A group of five Autobots who chose various ariborne vehicles as alt. modes. They combine to form a draconic warrior, Superion. *'Aerialbot Commander Silverbolt' - Antonov An-225 (voiced by James Avery) *'Aerialbot Warrior Airazor' - F-117 Nighthawk (voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro) *'Aerialbot Recon Fireflight '- A-10 Thunderbolt II (voiced by Will Smith) *'Aerialbot Warfare Strategist Terradive' - F-16 Fighting Falcon (voiced by Colleen O'Shaunessey) *'Aerialbot Ground Support Skyshadow' - Sukhoi Su-47 Possible Decepticons *'Decepticon Leader Megatron'/'Decepticon Emperor Galvatron' - Cybertronian Flying Tank (voiced by Tony Todd) *'Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream' - F-22 Raptor (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Decepticon Communications Specialist Soundwave' - Cybertronian Satellite (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Decepticon Scout Barricade' - Police Saleen S281 (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Decepticon General Shockwave '- AH-64 Apache (voiced by Lex Lang) (takes over Starscream's position as second-in-command) * Decepticon Espionage Laserbeak - Mechanical condor ''(partnered with Shockwave) *'Decepticon Sword Fighter Cyclonus''' - Su-47 jet (voiced by Gary Sturgis) (third-in-command) 'Constructicons / Devastator' Some Decepticons from Revenge of the Fallen who survived destruction. Their enemies are the Aerialbots. Devastator is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Constructicon Commander Mixmaster' -'' Mack concrete mixer (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Constructicon Demolitions Rampage''' - Caterpillar D9 bulldozer (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Constructicon Miner Scavenger' - Terex O&K RH400 excavator (voiced by Calvin Wimmer) *'Constructicon Materials Transport Long Haul' - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ''(voiced by Neil Kaplan) *'Constructicon Engineer Scrapper''' - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader (voiced by Michael Bell or Tom Kenny) *'Constructicon Surgeon Hightower '- Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane (voiced by Joe Ochman) 'Decepticon Triple Changers' *'Decepticon Ground and Air Commando Blitzwing' - Flakpanzer gepard tank / F-35 Lightning II (voiced by Matthew Wood) *'Decepticon Military Transport Astrotrain' - EMD FL9 locomotive / Cybertronian transport *'Decepticon Traitor Octane' - Volvo oil tanker/ Boeing 717 (voiced by Jake Abel) Stunticons/Menasor (voiced by Tony Todd) The Stunticons are very possible to appear in the third installment with a decepticon dodge car being included for the film and with Bay wanting the third film to have less explosions. The Stunticons were crated by Megatron to help get the upper adventage over the autobots in G1. This time if Bay hires more decepticon cars, he will have the Stunticons frame the autobots for destroying the star harvestor and their true leader, The Fallen. *Motormaster - (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Dead End - (voiced by Steven Blum) *Lockdown - (voiced by Tony Todd) *Wild Rider - ??? *Dragstrip - (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Breakdown - ??? Others *'Chaos Bringer Unicron' - Cybertronian Moon (voiced by Mickey Rourke) Suspended Characters * Galloway Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction